headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Journalist
.]] '''A journalist' is an individual who prepares and disseminates information relating to factual events. This involves researching information, extrapolating relevant facts and piecing them together in an objective and accessible forum or media so that they may be read, heard, interpreted or analyzed by others. The field of study for a journalist is called journalism. One of the more common names for a journalist is a reporter. Journalists who relay their information over television or radio is called a newscaster. While most journalists strive to keep their work free of personal bias, many still like to self-editorialize their work, inserting a slant of bias, praise or objection regarding the subject of the report. In fiction * In the Star Wars "Expanded Universe", the character of Voren Na'al was the point-of-view narrator of the West End Games roleplaying supplement and resource book Star Wars Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope. His function was to create an unbiased history relating to the heroes of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the actions that led them to destroy the super battle station, the Death Star. * On the USA Network television series The 4400, a radical tabloid journalist named Barbara Yates proved to be quite a controversial figure, revealing information that endangered the lives of the 4,400 returnees that had come to the present from the past, thus incurring the attention of the National Threat Assessment Command. * In the 2009 remake of the TV series V, one of the main characters was a television journalist named Chad Decker. In the hopes of furthering his own career, he used his charisma, guile and resources to become the official mouthpiece for the alien Visitors. As such, Chad's news broadcasts had a strong pro-Visitor sentiment to them. Another journalist who worked alongside Chad Decker was a young woman named Haley Stark. * There are many notable reporters seen in the mainstream Marvel Universe (Earth-616) reality of Marvel Comics. One reporter of note is Trish Tilby, who was engaged in a romantic relationship with Hank McCoy during the early days of Hank's time with X-Factor. Their relationship grew strained when Tilby publicly revealed that the group's founder, Warren Worthington, III, was allegedly funding the mutant-hunting team via his company, Worthington Enterprises. * Never before or since has there been a bigger pain-in-the-ass reporter than good ole Jack McGee of the National Register. You remember this guy, right? He was the one who was convinced that a giant green "Hulk" was rampaging across the Southwestern United States. Pfft. As if anyone would believe such a thing. McGee also had a tendency to piss people off, as David Banner could attest in his most infamous line of dialogue from The Incredible Hulk, "Mister McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." * On Gotham, a female news broadcaster issues a city-wide alert, warning citizens about the effects of a super-steroid hitting the streets called Viper. Gotham: Viper * Actress Casey Strand played a television news reporter on the CBS television series Supergirl. She chronicled the effects of an earthquake that ripped through National City, and also highlighted the fact that the city's resident superhero, Supergirl, was nowhere to be found (she could not have known that Supergirl had temporarily lost the use of her powers during this incident). Supergirl: Human for a Day * Actress Noemi Amarilla played a TV field reporter in the "Samson & Delilah" episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. She reported on a fire that took place a residence in Los Angeles, which resulted from a fight between Sarah Connor, John Connor, Cameron Phillips and Margos Sarkissian. Characters See also * Journalists References ---- Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Batman Returns/Miscellaneous Category:Carolyn Adair Category:Casey Strand/Characters Category:Erik Onate Category:Herbert Jefferson, Jr. Category:Jay Montalvo Category:Olivia Cheng Category:Linda Shing/Characters Category:Sharon Tay/Characters